kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Html crib sheets
XP Run Commands Here is a list of commands you can execute from the Run command prompt in XP: :*Accessibility Controls :*access.cpl Add Hardware Wizard :*hdwwiz.cpl Add/Remove Programs :*appwiz.cpl Administrative Tools :*certmgr.msc Character Map :*charmap Check Disk Utility :*chkdsk Clipboard Viewer :*clipbrd Command Prompt :*cmd Component Services :*dcomcnfg Computer Management :*compmgmt.msc Date and Time Properties :*timedate.cpl DDE Shares :*ddeshare Device Manager :*devmgmt.msc Direct X Control Panel (If Installed) :*directx.cpl Direct X Troubleshooter :*dxdiag Disk Cleanup Utility :*cleanmgr Disk Defragment :*dfrg.msc Disk Management :*diskmgmt.msc Disk Partition Manager :*diskpart Display Properties :*control desktop Display Properties :*desk.cpl Display Properties (w/Appearance Tab Preselected) control color Dr. Watson System Troubleshooting Utility :*drwtsn32 Driver Verifier Utility :*verifier Event Viewer :*eventvwr.msc File Signature Verification Tool :*sigverif Findfast :*findfast.cpl Folders Properties control folders Fonts :*control fonts Fonts Folder :*fonts Free Cell Card Game :*freecell Game Controllers :*joy.cpl Group Policy Editor (XP Prof) :*gpedit.msc Hearts Card Game :*mshearts Iexpress Wizard :*iexpress Indexing Service :*ciadv.msc Internet Properties :*inetcpl.cpl IP Configuration (Display Connection Configuration) :*ipconfig /all IP Configuration (Display DNS Cache Contents) :*ipconfig /displaydns IP Configuration (Delete DNS Cache Contents) :*ipconfig /flushdns IP Configuration (Release All Connections) :*ipconfig /release IP Configuration (Renew All Connections) :*ipconfig /renew IP Configuration (Refreshes DHCP & Re-Registers DNS) :*ipconfig /registerdns IP Configuration (Display DHCP Class ID) :*ipconfig /showclassid IP Configuration (Modifies DHCP Class ID) :*ipconfig /setclassid Java Control Panel (If Installed) :*javaws Keyboard Properties :*control keyboard Local Security Settings :*secpol.msc Local Users and Groups :*lusrmgr.msc Logs You Out Of Windows :*logoff Microsoft Chat :*winchat Minesweeper Game :*winmine Mouse Properties :*control mouse Mouse Properties :*main.cpl Netstat :*netstat Network Connections :*control netconnections Network Connections :*ncpa.cpl Network Setup Wizard :*Cnetsetup.cpl Notepad :*notepad Nview Desktop Manager (If Installed) :*nvtuicpl.cpl Object Packager :*packager ODBC Data Source Administrator :*odbccp32.cpl On Screen Keyboard :*osk Opens AC3 Filter (If Installed) :*ac3filter.cpl Password Properties :*password.cpl Performance Monitor :*perfmon.msc Performance Monitor :*perfmon Phone and Modem Options :*telephon.cpl Power Configuration :*powercfg.cpl Printers and Faxes :*control printers Printers Folder :*printers Private Character Editor :*eudcedit Quicktime (If Installed) :*QuickTime.cpl Regional Settings :*intl.cpl Registry Editor :*regedit Remote Desktop :*mstsc Removable Storage :*ntmsmgr.msc Removable Storage Operator Requests :*ntmsoprq.msc Resultant Set of Policy (XP Prof) :*rsop.msc Scanners and Cameras :*sticpl.cpl Scheduled Tasks :*control schedtasks Security Center :*wscui.cpl Services :*services.msc Shared Folders :*fsmgmt.msc Shuts Down Windows :*shutdown Sounds and Audio :*mmsys.cpl Spider Solitare Card Game :*spider SQL Client Configuration :*cliconfg System Configuration Editor :*sysedit System Configuration Utility :*msconfig System File Checker Utility (Scan Immediately) :*sfc /scannow System File Checker Utility (Scan Once At Next Boot) :*sfc /scanonce System File Checker Utility (Scan On Every Boot) :*sfc /scanboot System File Checker Utility (Return to Default Setting) :*sfc /revert System File Checker Utility (Purge File Cache) :*sfc /purgecache System File Checker Utility (Set Cache Size to size x) :*sfc /cachesize=x System Properties :*sysdm.cpl Task Manager :*taskmgr Telnet Client :*telnet Traceroute :*tracert User Account Management :*nusrmgr.cpl Utility Manager :*utilman Windows Firewall :*firewall.cpl Windows Magnifier :*magnify Windows Management Infrastructure :*wmimgmt.msc Windows System Security Tool :*syskey Windows Update Launches :*wupdmgr Windows XP Tour Wizard :*tourstart Wordpad :*write Return to Vid Category:Wiki Tools